


Corazón a vapor

by PokeStand



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lleno de metáforas, M/M, Steampunk, Victoriano, Zeppelines, original - Freeform, ¿Gay?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Steampunk] William tiene un corazón defectuoso y la única persona que sabe cómo arreglarlo está dispuesta a proporcionarle una solución. Pero primero, debe ayudarle a realizar un robo tan ambicioso como peligroso, arriesgándose a poner su vida en manos de un ladrón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazón a vapor

― El precio es porque es artesanal.

El hombre mostró su desagrado sin ningún decoro. Arrugó la nariz y apoyó sus manos sobre el mostrador, como si intentara intimidarlo.

― Es muy caro.

― Pero es artesanal... de calidad.

― Está bien.

― ¿Cuánto va a querer? Me decía, ¿500, 1000 metros?

― No, disculpa. No vale la pena.

William estaba seguro que regatearía. No lo hizo. Se disponía a marcharse, entonces titubeó. Las ventas decrecían lentas y constantes, y eso lo asustaba. Desde que su madre no estaba, era difícil mantener el negocio él solo. No sabía cómo hacerlo. No sabía cuando insistir, cuando no, cuando ser sutil, cuando ser agresivo. Ni siquiera sabía si podía ser agresivo. Su madre era la que se ocupaba de los negocios. Necesitaban el dinero de verdad: una de las ventanas estaba rota y necesitaba ser reparada, y la comida dejó de ser abundante hace meses. Carraspeó para llamar la atención del hombre antes de que cruzara la puerta.

― ¡E-espere! Podemos... podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Puedo hacer un precio especial.

El hombre era elegante y tenía el aspecto de alguien dispuesto a pagar por calidad. Lo era, pues reputación no le faltaba y él sabía perfectamente a quién trataba de venderle. La tela y las costuras a mano eran muy apreciadas entre los que sabían, de labor refinada y detalles más delicados que las máquinas nunca podrían igualar. William esperaba que lo apreciara y lo tuviera en cuenta. William _necesitaba_ que lo apreciara y lo tuviera en cuenta.

― No.

Las campanillas de la puerta tintinearon y no quedó cliente alguno en la habitación. Cada vez eran menos los que hacían sonar aquellas campanillas y se iban satisfechos.

― Necesitábamos ese cliente. Ve por él, hazle un precio más que especial, lo que sea para que nos compre.

Wendolyn se encontraba en el fondo, remendando trajes. Un servicio de segunda que se vieron obligados a ofrecer con tal de ganar dinero. Le daba pena ver a lo que se había reducido el negocio familiar, tiempo atrás tan famoso. Su madre se había encargado de ello, con su particular simpatía y su pasatiempo singular.

No era momento de pensar en su madre otra vez. Ese hombre tenía un notable negocio de zeppelines bajo su cargo y le vendría muy bien llegar a un acuerdo. Wendolyn tenía razón. Tenía que ir detrás de él.

Pero antes de poner un dedo sobre el picaporte, un dolor inmenso le recorrió el pecho y lo dejó sin aire. Se arañó la camisa por encima del pecho y comenzó a hiperventilar, pero no era suficiente, no era suficiente, aire, aire, AIRE. Respiraba perfectamente, pero el malestar y la sensación de ahogo no se iban. Sentía que todo andaba mal con su cuerpo y no sabía cómo hacer para que terminara esta tortura. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no supo en qué momento cayó al suelo, pero allí se quedó, agonizando un rato hasta que se le pasó. Una vez que el dolor cesó, tragó saliva y se sentó, temblando. Todavía se agarraba el pecho con miedo. Wendolyn estaba al lado suyo. Lucía aburrida.

― Así te vas a morir ―sentenció.

― No creo ―respondió, jadeando―, mi corazón nunca deja de latir.

Se puso de pie ante los brazos cruzados de su hermana. El cliente ya estaría lejos. No podía preocuparse por él ahora, no cuando su corazón era tan inestable.

― No digo que vayas a tener un infarto, pero son como... ataques de pánico ―comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Después de que comprobó que su hermano no estaba muerto, volvió a su trabajo.

― Sí, no voy a tener un infarto, pero igual funciona mal...

William se sentó en el mostrador otra vez, retrasando el trabajo porque todavía se sentía muy angustiado. Desde que su mamá había muerto, algo andaba mal con su corazón. No sabía por qué. Ella se lo revisaba, algo hacía, algo había, pero nunca supo qué. Nunca le explicó cómo mantener su corazón especial, porque nunca se dio la ocasión y a nadie se le pasó por la cabeza que podría morir. A nadie. Era una buena mujer, amada por todos, obsesionada con su trabajo. Sana. Un accidente le ocurre a cualquiera, ¿Por qué nunca lo habían considerado?

Y pasó, por más que nunca lo hubieran considerado. Pasó y quedó a la intemperie con un corazón a vapor cuyo funcionamiento desconocía por completo.

A las ocho llegó su otra hermana. Winnie los iluminó con una sonrisa enorme, capaz de volver una noche fría en un radiante día primaveral. Ese era su humor habitual, pero esta vez, también parecía ser la portadora de las buenas noticias.

Cerraron la tienda y cenaron en la parte de atrás, donde vivían. Era un antiguo conventillo remodelado que se dividía en tres partes; la tienda de telas, el hogar y el sótano abandonado. Las maderas del suelo y las paredes eran antiguas pero resistentes, pero temía que fueran consumidas por la humedad. Otra preocupación más en la lista de tareas a llevar a cabo. Había tanto por componer y reponer. William contempló el recinto acogedor y sin ventanas, sintiendo una melancolía cada vez más recurrente. Tomó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa y clavó sus ojos en el plato de cerámica. Sopa. Ni caldo, ni con verduras ni con carne. Eran restos aguados. Revolvió con la cuchara sin ánimos. La mesa tenía un espacio vacío que le molestaba. Llenó aquel vacío con restos aguados.

― ¿Cómo te fue en la búsqueda? ―preguntó la mayor.

― ¡Bien! Al principio pensé que no encontraría a nadie. Los nombres que tenía no me llevaron a ningún lado. Pero cuando hablé con el proveedor de mamá, me dio otro nombre y la dirección del la taberna que frecuenta. Como no estaba, le dejé un mensaje. Si tenemos suerte, vendrá a las diez.

Mientras hablaba, se fue desarmando el par de trenzas anaranjadas. El cabello fue cayendo sobre el corset viejo hasta que se lo echó todo hacia atrás. Winnie volvió a regalarle esa sonrisa de niña.

― No te preocupes, ya encontraremos a alguien que sepa cómo arreglarte el corazón. Y si este señor no viene a las diez, me pasaré el día de mañana en esa taberna ―le aseguró, confianzuda―. Espero que no sea un borracho ―añadió, más para sí que para sus hermanos. ― ¿Cómo estuvieron las ventas?

― Nadie ―respondió Wendolyn.

― Uh.

― Will dejó escapar a un cliente importante. Muy importante.

― ¡Tuve un... un...! Ataque ―se defendió.

¿Ataque? Ataque de pánico había dicho ella. Tal vez tenía algo que ver, pero la sensación de no poder respirar era tan física como psicológica, ¿Estaría relacionado? ¿O de verdad, sólo era pánico? El corazón no dejará de latir jamás. Eso le había dicho su madre. Se lo repitió mentalmente hasta que se lo creyó.

― ¿Otro? Espero que no sea nada grave.

― No lo creo ―mintió.

Winnie solo tenía once años. Estaba bien mentirle. Mamá le mentía todo el tiempo para endulzar la realidad. Pero Wendolyn no era así. Se había vuelto agria con el paso del tiempo, y a sus veintiún años, seguía sin pretendiente ni marido. Dejaron de intentarlo hace mucho, cuando la belleza se volvió insuficiente y la amargura fue consumiendo sus años. William, con sus diecinueve años, era el hijo del medio. Era el único varón y el único que había tenido problemas al nacer. El único que estuvo muerto. Pero su madre le dio la vida dos veces, cuando lo parió y cuando le construyó aquel corazón artificial. Desde el día en que el mecanismo le permitió vivir, se volvió en la fascinación personal de su mamá. Cuando no trabajaba, se encerraba horas en su taller ilícito en el sótano a hacer planos sobre artilugios y vida. Y no hallaron un solo bosquejo que explicara ni su más pasajero latir.

Los tres hermanos eran iguales. Las pecas abundaban en sus caras redondas y el cabello pelirrojo era del mismo tono. La única que lo mantenía largo era la menor. Eran pequeños en cuanto a contextura física, pero altos, y otra vez, la excepción era Winnie. Pero todavía era una niña y le faltaba crecer. De rostros bondadosos, laboriosos y tranquilos, así eran todos en la familia Woodgate. No obstante, de personalidad, diferían en absolutamente todo. Tres hermanos iguales, tres opuestos. Tres, recientemente, huérfanos.

Tomó un sorbo de la bazofia que estaba cenando y se retiró de la mesa antes de terminar.

Alrededor de las once alguien tocó la puerta de la tienda. William estaba casualmente detrás del mostrador; cuando no podía dormir, adelantaba las punzadas fuera del horario laboral.

Pensó que sería un señor, como todos los hombres de avanzada edad a los que su madre acudía cuando precisaba guía en su trabajo independiente. Éste era un joven. Sin duda de aspecto peculiar: sus ropas eran exóticas y costosas, pero no vestía como un buen señor adinerado. No había sombrero de copa en su cabeza, solo cabellos rubios alborotados bajo un par de googles dorados y muy gastados; no había un traje de etiqueta, solo una chaqueta marrón cruzada por centenares de cinturones; ninguno tenía hebilla de oro ni labrado fino, aunque de ellos colgaban unas cuantas bolsas y bolsillos llenos y cerrados. Pero sí calzaba unas botas de impresionante elegancia que no concordaban con su aspecto. También tenía un reloj de bolsillo que, para cualquiera hubiera pasado desapercibido, enganchado entre los bolsillos, pero era un objeto que William reconocería en cualquier parte. Era una pieza hecha por su madre.

― Hum... Will... Willy... William. William Woodgate ―balbuseó torpemente. ― Usted debe ser...

― Lewis Lightfield. Lew si quieres. Vengo por la carta.

― Uh, sí. Sí, ¿Quiere algo de beber? ¿Té, whisky...?

― Whisky está bien.

Entró a la tienda con soltura, apoyándose con descaro en el mostrador, como si fuera la barra de una taberna. No le reprochó nada. A pesar de todo, inspiraba cierta confianza. Era de rasgos y movimientos agradables, con una simpatía misteriosa y sutil.

Fue a la cocina. En una de las alacenas había una botella de whisky, escaso recuerdo del paso de su padre por la casa. Tomó un vaso y se dispuso a servir, pero estaba sucio y tuvo que buscar otro. Cuando volvió, pilló a Lewis revisando los cajones. Ni se inmutó por su presencia, permitiendo que lo descubrieran con total desfachatez. Sacó el carrete de hilo de diamante, uno de los materiales más valiosos que poseía.

― Esto se lo traje a Lady Woodgate de Hamilltown. Excelente calidad ―comentó, dándole vueltas entre sus dedos como si fuera un juguete.

No tenía idea de dónde quedaba ese lugar. Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en su banquito, extendiendo el vaso con alcohol.

No obstante, le llamó la atención que se dirigiera a su madre como lady. Su padre nunca tuvo un título de nobleza, aunque quizás se tratara de respeto, como cuando algún caballero llamaba así a Wendolyn. Pero Lewis le llevaba unos pocos años y no parecía para nada haber tenido interés en cortejar a su madre, ya que podría ser la suya.

― Ah, bueno. ¿Eran amigos?

― A veces ella era mi cliente y yo su vendedor. Otras veces, ella era mi vendedora y yo su cliente ―bebió un trago, moviendo los labios con un gesto pensativo―. Era una buena mujer, muy inteligente... supongo que por eso está muerta.

― Ella murió en un accidente ―replicó.

― Claro, en un accidente. Muy bien, ¿Qué necesitas?

Se removió. Se llevó una mano al pecho, inseguro.

― ¿Tú sabes algo del corazón a vapor?

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

― Cómo repararlo ―afirmó.

― Déjame echarle un vistazo.

William se desabotonó la camisa con torpeza. Haciendo caso omiso a la reacción atónita de su visitante, abrió la placa metálica que tenía en su pecho, del lado izquierdo. Estaba gastada y hacía falta lustrarla. No se atrevió a quitar la lámina de vidrio, para no dejar su corazón expuesto. Sin embargo, detrás de él podía distinguirse con total claridad el músculo mecánico que palpitaba sin cesar. Los engranajes nunca se detenían, bombeando la sangre que corría entre tornillos, pernos y piezas de metal. Había venas que se conectaban a las válvulas, y unas pocas que lo cruzaban. Tenía un hueco en el cuerpo y dos de sus costillas estaban partidas intencionalmente, dejando su interior a la vista, si no fuera por la placa y la ropa.

― ¡Un corazón a vapor! ―exclamó él, fascinado.

― Sí. ¿Sabes cómo...?

― ¡Vaya genio! Espera... ¿Es de oro? ―preguntó él, sin dejar de examinarlo.

Ladeaba su cabeza, como si desde otro ángulo pudiera verse mejor. Extendió la mano varias veces, pero no tocó nada. Podía notar sus ganas de quitar la placa y observarlo con sus propias manos. Sintió un poco de vergüenza, expuesto hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. El vaso había sido olvidado en el mostrador, al igual que el hilo de diamante y el cajón abierto.

― Sí. Pero es hueco, así que no pesa ―respondió. Por adentro pasaba la sangre y todo el espacio lo ocupaba el sistema de engranajes funcionando. Era muy práctico.

― Un corazón de oro ―declaró, sonaba a burla― hueco ―agregó, era una burla.

― ¿Se puede reparar?

― Wow, es todo un desafío.

― Lo resolveremos.

― Hablaba de robarlo. No puedes vivir sin él, ¿Cierto? Qué pena. ¡Ah! Pero estoy aquí por negocios. Estamos hablando de unas cuantas libras...

William perdió la paciencia. Hacer oídos sordos a todos los comentarios desagradables era muy difícil, pero que ahora intentara cobrarle era lo peor. Trataba de tomarse el resto como bromas de mal gusto, mas era su vida la que estaba en juego. Y no era ningún juego. No le daría ni un mísero penique.

― No tengo dinero, pero realmente necesito saber cómo funciona. Está roto.

― Seguro. Está bien, voy a asumir que eres tan inteligente como Lady Woodgate. Si haces un trabajo para mí, yo te lo soluciono.

― No, es un tema de salud. Primero...

― Tú no estableces las reglas, ¿Entendido?

La interrupción fue agresiva e hizo que se encogiera en el lugar. Tuvo la sensación de haber sumado otro problema en vez de solucionar el que ya tenía. Por eso debía imponer su salud por sobre los intereses del joven.

― Yo ni siquiera sé si de verdad puedes repararlo. Me estás estafando.

Quería pruebas, quería que no las tuviera, quería que fuera una estafa. Quería que la solución fuera tan obvia que este extraño se aprovechara de su ingenuidad. Porque de algún modo, significaría que no era grave lo que tenía.

―Te vas a morir ―parecía muy seguro ―. El óxido está gastando el oro y va a funcionar progresivamente mal. Ahora, este es el trato: ―continuó, como si la opinión de William no fuera de importancia― tú me ayudas a robar el Plata Celestial y yo cumplo con mi parte.

― ¿¿Estás loco??

Mientras él hablaba, desenganchó un mapa del cinto y lo desplegó sobre el mostrador. Cuando se acercó, miró el trozo de papel con curiosidad. Era una réplica del puerto y los cuarteles del señor de sombrero de copa. Del mismo hombre que había estado en la mañana en su tienda. Negó con energía, alejándose del mostrador como si se tratara de un éter dañino.

― Solo un poco. Ahora...

― ¡No! No voy a formar parte de esto.

― Lo harás ―dijo― porque te estás muriendo.

La declaración anuló toda queja. Era cierto. Se estaba muriendo y si robar un zeppelín significaba vivir, entonces lo haría. Estaba asustado porque no se trataba de cualquier zeppelín: era el Plata Celestial. Era el sueño de todo hombre en el pueblo; la tela que lo componía estaba recubierta de una finísima capa de plata; de una elaboración que hasta el más tonto podía admirar con deseo y envidia. Era solo un rumor, pero se decía que las cadenas que lo unían al barco de abajo también eran de plata. Dicho barco era tan enorme como el globo que lo sostenía; construido con madera pulida de los gigantes baobabs de una ciudad cuyo nombre nunca recordaba. El Plata Celestial era tan importante en su perfección que no era de extrañar que despertara el alma delincuente hasta al señor más honrado.

Se acercó nuevamente al mostrador, dispuesto a echarle una ojeada al mapa.

― Dejemos el asunto bien claro: tú pretendes que yo te ayude a robar el zeppelín más custodiado del pueblo, y luego me darás la solución para poder... ¿Vivir?

Sonaba tan desopilante que aun no podía comprenderlo. Pero Lewis levantó la cabeza y asintió, antes de volverla hacia el mapa otra vez.

― Todavía me estás estafando, o podrías hacerlo con facilidad. Quiero una garantía ―exigió.

El joven gruñó y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos. Sacó un pequeño objeto y simple como una amenaza y dulce como la hiel, dijo:

― La pierdes y lo vas a lamentar. Lo prometo.

Dejó en sus manos una moneda y con una última mirada agridulce, regresó al mapa. La estudió rápidamente: no era de ningún metal valioso, pero jamás había visto ese grabado en ninguna parte. Le dio un par de vueltas antes de guardársela en el bolsillo. Más le valía no perderla.

― Son... unos cuantos guardias ―comentó, tras inspeccionar el mapa con detenimiento― ¿Cuál es tu idea?

― Chantajear a alguien para que tenga una idea. Lo siento, yo solo puedo proporcionarte la información y la acción. El plan y la asistencia la haces tú.

Eso sonaba a un terrible plan. Un terrible plan que le había funcionado. Porque aquí estaba, estrujándose el cerebro para sacarse alguna idea.

En el papel habían dibujados cuatro lados. El contorno superior estaba lleno de ondas. En el mar estaban anclados todos los zeppelines, exceptuando el que iban a robar, que siempre que estaba en el puerto se hallaba suspendido sobre el mar. En cada costado, había rayas cruzadas entre sí y un garabato señalado con una fecha. Decía " _cerca de alambre_ ". Abajo, sobre las rayas del costado izquierdo había una cruz enmarcada en un círculo.

― ¿Qué es esto?

― Una brecha. Por ahí se puede entrar: el alambre está roto.

Una ventaja... si no fuera porque estaba exactamente en el extremo contrario al zeppelín. Del lado de abajo, el garabato indicaba " _paredón - imposible_ ".

― ¿Imposible en qué sentido?

― En todos los sentidos. Es impenetrable, imposible de escalar.

Sonaba a que lo había probado. No indagó. Lewis fruncía el ceño, esperando su veredicto, medio recostado sobre la madera jugaba con el botón de la empuñadura de su camisa. Su concentración, su impaciencia y sus ojos acaramelados lo distraían. Odiaba estar haciendo algo que no quería, que lo estuvieran obligando. Centró su atención en el mapa.

Dentro de los límites había un rectángulo que, exceptuando todo el rededor para el paso, ocupaba desde el mar hasta la mitad del puerto. De la mitad para abajo, la descripción exacta del dibujo era: cerca (la de la cruz), espacio de paso, cuadrado, callejón, cuadrado, callejón, cuadrado, espacio de paso, cerca. Los dos callejones eran adyacentes al rectángulo.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―señaló al rectángulo y a los cuadrados.

― Aquí tienen el centro de reparación de los zeppelines y los barcos ―puso su índice sobre el rectángulo antes de recorrer los cuadrados― En este ―el primero― es donde descansan los guardias y dejan sus pertenencias. En el del medio guardan los objetos que confiscan y en este, sinceramente no lo sé. Jamás lo he visto abierto.

Asintió, aunque era confuso. No aportaba nada estratégico más que la posibilidad de ocultarse mejor. Pero conociendo el lugar desde afuera, todos sabían que el puerto era inmenso. Tendría unas ciento cincuenta yardas aproximadamente a lo largo y a lo ancho. Encima tenía una buena cantidad de guardias, posiblemente armados y bien calificados.

― ¿Están armados?

― No.

― ¿En serio? Eso es raro ―opinó.

En total contó nueve guardias. Cuatro en la parte superior, que según entendió por las flechitas, iban de a pares de un extremo a otro. En la parte inferior, había cuatro. Dos daban la vuelta por los pasillos laterales, alrededor de los cuadrados. Los restantes vigilaban los pasillos que quedaban entre los cuadrados, uno en cada uno.

― No es tan raro. Al loco de Cornwall le preocupa que alguien pueda disparar y ¡pum! le da a un zeppelín por accidente. Hace falta una sola bala en el lugar equivocado para que exploten. Pero igual tienen armas laser en el primer galpón. ―Carraspeó y advirtió que se había vuelto serio. Porque esto iba en serio. De verdad quería robar semejante aparato―. Ten en cuenta que siempre hay un guardia apostado en el Plata Celestial. Cuando está en el puerto, cambian de guardia cada ocho horas: a las doce de la noche, a las ocho de la mañana y a las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Es información útil?

― Eso creo.

Lewis Lighfield, este pobre hombre, estaba loco. Y William muy desesperado.

Eso era todo. Había una sola opción que se le ocurría, al menos, por ahora.

― Bombas de humo. ¿Sabes dónde conseguirlas?

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lewis.

― Por supuesto. Bombas de humo, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí?

― Una aquí ―marcó en la esquina inferior derecha―. Los guardias te verán correr y te perseguirán. Cuando llegues a la otra cerca, la revientas. Tú estarás preparado, así que no te afectará, pero tienes que apurarte de salir del centro de la explosión. Si eres lo suficientemente rápido, los guardias no verán como sales y estarán buscándote entre la humareda. La segunda, aquí ―la esquina superior derecha― entre los dos pasillos y el Plata Celestial. Todo, durante el cambio de guardias.

― Hum. ¿Y luego?

― Considera que eres un guardia. Es un día tranquilo y de repente explota una bomba, no sabes por qué, pero solo vez humo. ¿Qué harías tú? ―inquirió.

― ¿Si yo fuera un guardia? Ir a cumplir mi deber. Al menos eso harían ellos, no yo.

― Sí. Todos los que no estén involucrados en la bomba, correrán hacia ella. Porque solo es humo.

― Es una agresión y una distracción al mismo tiempo ―admiró, sin perder su seriedad, sin quitar los ojos del mapa.

― Sí. Lo único que tienes que hacer es esquivar a los guardias que cambian de turno y subir al zeppelín. Eso es todo.

― ¿Y tú?

― ¿Yo... qué?

No quería ser parte de esto, creyó que eso quedó claro. Y sabía qué él sabía que no quería hacerlo. Pero Lewis parecía convencido de que debía darle un papel tan protagónico como el suyo, a él, a William, al niño de corazón duro y hueco que siempre se había mantenido lejos de cualquier conflicto por su propio bien. Era como si hubiera pisado arena movediza sin darse cuenta, y si luchaba contra ella, se hundiría más rápido. Pero se hundiría de todas formas, y lo que más había temido siempre era a la muerte.

El precio de la vida no era barato.

― Tú debes tirar las bombas ―declaró Lewis―. Por la ruta que dijiste que yo debía tomar. Y cuando todos estén enfocados en el humo, tomaré el otro camino y robaré el Plata Celestial.

― ¿Me estás dejando todo el trabajo sucio? ¿Cómo se supone que salga de ahí?

Lewis rebuscó en su mostrador. Lo revisó ignorando sus quejas, buscó en cada caja, cajita y cajón hasta dar con una pluma y un tintero. Si tan solo se lo hubiese pedido... pero podía entender que el excéntrico ladrón se manejaba así. Era así. Trazó sobre el mapa una cruz en la cerca de alambre derecha, cerca de la esquina superior.

― Haremos nuestra propia salida.

Los siguientes días trascurrieron ligados al plan en tres partes: el agujero, la noche y el robo.

La primera parte fue el agujero.

Las máscaras los convertían en nadie. La de William era como las corrientes que usaban los doctores de plaga, pero más adornada. El pico era más curvo, de terminación elegante, y alrededor de uno de las cuencas del ojo tenía una rueda de engranaje con dientes pequeños de metal. En general, estaba vestido (mejor dicho, disfrazado) de negro y gris metálico. La mejor manera de pasar inadvertido era ser otra persona. Si alguien, en algún futuro, recordaba haber visto a dos extraños junto a la cerca alambrada del puerto de zeppelines, solo tendría en mente la imagen del doctor y el zorro.

Su compañero tenía la misma vestimenta que el día en que lo conoció, a diferencia de una delgada capa marrón que casi le llegaba a la rodilla. La capucha le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, pero era innecesario: nadie lo reconocería con la máscara de zorro. La caricaturesca expresión del animal le calzaba perfecta con su personalidad, por más que el dorado destacara más del que debería. Pero en el anonimato de ser otros envueltos en noche, se convirtieron en nadie.

Lewis sacó los utensilios del cinturón y se puso a trabajar en el agujero. Lo suficientemente grande para que William pasara por él, pero no tanto para que no se notara la abertura. Su salida. Había debatido, discutido y gritado sobre los planes, hasta que asumió que no tenía voz ni voto. Su vida estaba en manos de un ladrón.

Su hermana menor no dejó de buscar alternativas, pero no hubo otra persona, que más que Lewis Lightfield, que conociera a su madre, mucho sobre sus creaciones. Nadie sabía nada de su corazón.  Ella siempre trabajó en la clandestinidad, debido a su condición como mujer de clase social baja, marcaba una desigualdad que imposibilitó y puso varios obstáculos a lo largo de su trabajo profesional. E hizo un buen labor hasta para esconderse: no había una sola pista de la señora (o Lady) Woodgate, por lo tanto, nadie que supiera nada sobre el artefacto que le legó.

Escuchó el rumiar del metal contra el alambre y la lejana conversación de unos guardias. Era una noche pacifica para todos, y después de que pasó un tiempo considerable, también lo fue para él. Juntó toda su paciencia y aguardó a que Lewis le indicara que terminó. Le mostró que en apariencia, la cerca estaba intacta vista desde lejos. Él solo tenía que saber con exactitud dónde estaba el agujero y lanzarse. La cerca cedería ante su peso.

William asintió con calma y observó el Plata Celestial. Conservaba dicha calma porque en el fondo, no creía que lo fuera a hacer. Era una sensación estúpida, ya que estaba más que dispuesto a arriesgar su vida en esto, porque era todo lo que había en juego, pero al ver el inmenso zeppelín dueño del aire, del espacio y del cielo estrellado, se sentía pequeño y _no hay manera de que yo ayude en esto._

Con ese pensamiento finalizó la primera parte.

La segunda parte fue la noche.

Le gustaba la primavera. Noches como estas eran perfectas; el calor casi no se sentía y el frío hacía su presencia con suavidad, como quien no quiere interrumpir, haciendo de la temperatura un ejemplo que todas las estaciones deberían seguir. Lo inquietaba que la luna se escondiera tras las nubes, pero no era más que un síntoma de su nerviosismo general. Porque empezaba a caer en la cuenta de que la noche sería larga, muy larga.

El sol se ponía cuando Lewis le trajo un cinturón como el que él tenía. Multiuso, cómodo y práctico, aunque un poco pesado. Tenía dos bolsillos grandes, uno de cada lado. Allí guardaba cuatro bombas de humo, un par en cada uno. El doble por las dudas. Ninguno quería verse desprovisto ante cualquier situación inesperada que pudiera surgir. Tenía unos cuantos fósforos que su compañero logró conseguirle. Él también insistió en que llevara una daga, pero William se había negado rotundamente.

― No la voy a usar.

Y por más que se viera en un momento decisivo, por más que se viera empujado a hacer las locuras más grandes con tal de conservar su vida, no se sentía capaz de apuñalar a nadie ni siquiera en defensa propia.

― Willy, hazme caso. Llévala.

Y el arma era tan bonita y Lewis tan sincero que no podía decirle que no. Pero su peso era lo que más sentía en el cinturón.

Lewis lo llamaba Willy y William lo llamaba Lew. La confianza era algo que no había esperado, pero en la retorcida circunstancia nació una amistad. Tenía en cuenta que todo comenzó con un chantaje, pero al correr los días, entre debates sobre tácticas, planeamientos e investigaciones, el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue considerable. Aprendió de él como empezó a comprenderlo. Las estafas, las raterías, el comercio, sus deseos de grandeza. Había cierta utopía en sus gestos y comentarios, pero cuando decía algo en serio, se proponía a llevarlo a cabo. Como el robo. Que también tenía su origen de cuento: sobre el padre Lightfield y sus cuentos de piratas del cielo que inspiraron a un niño y su sueño de surcar el mundo con uno de los zeppelines más grandiosos del planeta. Un niño que creció solo y con sueños que prometió cumplir.

Lo único que tenía Lewis Lightfield era un sueño de niño.

Una copia del mapa estaba enrollada y atada al cinturón. No precisaba nada más. Unos googles nuevos estaban sobre su cabeza y el pañuelo le rodeaba la garganta de manera casual, pero ambos eran necesarios para que resistiera el humo que lanzaría.

Se solazaba al recordar la preparación para no pensar en el tema sin perder la concentración en el mismo futuro robo. Escondidos al costado del puerto, aguardaban a que fueran las once y cincuenta para acercarse. Si todo salía como estaba previsto, efectuarían el hurto en menos de cinco minutos, en el momento exacto donde el guardia del Plata Celestial bajaba para que otro lo reemplace en su guardia. Tenía que ser cuando estaban abajo, ni antes ni después. Los minutos sobrantes (si es que sobraban) eran por si surgía cualquier tipo de altercado.

Lewis no apartaba los ojos del reloj de bolsillo hecho por su madre. Una eternidad después, le indicó con señas que lo siguiera.

El puerto era mil veces más grande que el estúpido dibujo con rayas, rectángulos y cuadrados. Lewis apuntó la rotura en la cerca por la cual debía entrar. Le dedicó una sonrisa que lo llenó de seguridad.

Entraría al puerto. Enloquecería a todos los guardias, escaparía, Lewis robaría el zeppelín. Huiría a su casa en la mitad del descontrol, al mismo tiempo que su compañero volaba a dejar su trofeo bien oculto hasta que fuera seguro volver a usarlo. Volvería con su pago y William Woodgate dejaría de tener el corazón oxidado.

La tercera parte fue el robo.

William y Lewis pegaron la espalda a la pared izquierda del rectángulo. El puerto era exactamente igual que en el mapa, mas demasiado real para que le pareciera el mismo. La adrenalina volvía más difícil la espera, pero era mucho mejor que cuando Lewis le dio un empujoncito que indicaba que era su gran momento.

Se sabía el plan y el mapa de memoria. Tenía que resultar. Iba a resultar. Al dar la vuelta vio a dos guardias charlando, caminando para el lado contrario. Aún no lo habían visto. Tenía los googles abajo, el pañuelo sobre la nariz y la boca, una bomba de humo y un fósforo en la mano. Corrió antes de razonar, dándose un valor suicida. Pasó por al lado de los guardias y, utilizando el factor sorpresa, llegó al otro extremo. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, alarmando a todo el que vigilara los zeppelines.

Una vez en la esquina derecha inferior, se tomó un instante para que los guardias llegaran a él. Tal como lo había predicho: todos los de la zona acudían para acorralarlo. Encendió la bomba y la reventó contra el suelo cubriéndose la cara sin dejar de mover los pies. Todavía tenía llegar a la parte superior.

El Plata Celestial destacaba en la oscuridad. Era imposible que no lo hiciera, siendo la belleza que opacaba la luna. No permitió que lo desconcentrara. Sacó otra bomba y otro fósforo. Tenía un guardia en frente y era consciente de que había más, pero primero debía deshacerse de este. Intentó esquivarlo al mismo tiempo que él intentó atraparlo. Ninguno de los dos lo logró del todo. William se lo llevó por delante y trastabilló, cayendo al suelo de manera torpe.

El primer inconveniente.

Estiró el brazo con desesperación, en un afán de alcanzar el fósforo caído. Los tres guardias restantes venían por él, más el que estaba para relevar al que partía a las 12:00 horas, quien aún no terminaba de bajar las escaleras de cuerda del zeppelín. Y atrás de todo el caos, visualizó a Lewis corriendo veloz hacia el barco, sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

William metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando otro fósforo y prendiendo la bomba. Aguardó hasta que los guardias estuvieran cerca de él antes de volver a esparcir la humareda. Pero el tiempo jugaba de estelar y haber perdido una milésima en la caída le costó caro. El guardia que cayó con él lo tenía bien agarrado de la pierna, imposibilitando la fuga. En un acto reflejo, rozó la daga, pero la rehuyó tan rápido como si se hubiera cortado con ella.

El griterío no paró en ningún momento. El guardia que lo atrapaba indicaba a sus compañeros con que aquí, aquí está el intruso, aquí, aquí. Pero se perdió en sus avisos cuando no oyó nada más que toses y quejas sobre sus ojos adoloridos. Si bien William no veía nada, estaba en clara ventaja.

Alguien chilló por ayuda, otro lanzó una amenaza. Él solo trató de zafarse hasta que el guardia empezó a toser compulsivamente y su agarre se volvió débil. Como último recurso, lo desafió:

― ¡Te mueves y disparo!

 Sabía que el guardia no llevaba un arma. En cambio, la mentira era la única arma que William precisaba. Con removerse un poco más, se soltó. A tientas buscó la cerca, pero tuvo que hacerse camino entre los guardias. Sin embargo, un disparo lo detuvo en seco. Alguien chocó contra él y, presa del pánico, lo empujó con violencia y se lanzó hacia adelante, tropezando con la cerca alambrada. Con el plano y la cruz redondeada en mente, se lanzó nuevamente contra la cerca, esta vez, con la acción calculada.

Rodó por el suelo duro y frío. Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver más que gris y eso lo llenó de júbilo. Se levantó enseguida, admirando la gran nube que él había provocado. Pero el Plata Celestial estaba en movimiento y eso fue claramente más curioso. A lo lejos, distinguió a Lewis en la proa como una mancha marrón, forcejeando con un guardia (o eso supuso por el color azulado y brillante del uniforme). La mancha azulada fue expulsada fuera del barco y el mar se lo tragó.

Antes de que se disipara la confusa desorganización, se escabulló hasta su casa.

Al llegar, todavía sentía la emoción a flor de piel. Ahora que todo salió bien, más que bien, podía estar seguro que recordaría este día por siempre. Fue la mayor aventura que tuvo el gusto de realizar y ya no se arrepentía de nada. Calculó que Lewis llegaría más tarde y podrían festejar, juntos. Sacó dos vasos limpios de la cocina y sirvió whisky en los dos, esperando con impaciencia a que su amigo llegara. Por supuesto, le tomaría unas horas esconder el zeppelín, pero _esperaría_. Estaba extrañamente alegre. Lo esperaría. Lo esperó. Y pasado el tercer día, supo que no iba a llegar.

Las tres partes del robo habían sido exitosas. Supo que lo serían desde el principio pero, ¿Para quién? Para Lewis Lightfield. No le cabía duda que estaba disfrutando de su nuevo zeppelín saqueando otros barcos, muy contento como para recordar que sus decisiones estaban matando a otra persona.

Y para esa otra persona, para William Woodgate, no había éxito alguno. No eran más que tres partes que lo condujeron a su perdición, pero en este trato había más, había una cuarta parte. Para uno era la dicha y para el otro la desgraciada muerte. William eligió la muerte sin darse cuenta. Todo por fiar en una maldita moneda, dando a cambio su corazón.

Los siguientes días fueron muy duros.

Las noticias inundaron las lenguas de los chismosos, los diarios, las tabernas. Se deformaba hasta volverse un rumor que los crédulos esparcían y los escépticos no creían. Mas al final, el cuento era siempre igual: un reducido grupo de hombres robó el Plata Celestial en menos de diez minutos. Algunos decían que habían sido muchos y que se fueron en el zeppelín, otros que se fueron nadando. En una de las versiones, era un mago que podía teletransportarse y usó las tormentas del cielo para envolver a los guardias. Insólito. Desopilante. Había un millón de esas historias, pero William no quería oír ninguna de ellas. Tenía graves problemas que atender.

Los ataques fueron creciendo gradualmente, siendo más seguidos y largos. Winnie buscaba exasperada a alguien que pudiera ayudarles, algún doctor, mecánico o viejo amigo de su madre. Hasta Wendolyn se mostraba extrañamente positiva.

― Vas a estar bien ―le aseguraba―. Necesitas comer más sopa.

Y fuera una pequeña broma o una sugerencia cariñosa, no funcionaba. Nada lo hacía, ni siquiera su corazón.

Dejó así de trabajar para dedicarse a lo suyo: perecer.

Cierta noche ganada por el insomnio, oyó un ruido. Se sentó en la cama, tanteando la cómoda para prender la vela y ver de qué se trataba, pero tuvo la desgracia de reconocer inmediatamente la silueta.

Evocó el recuerdo de cuando lo conoció. Era un ladrón codicioso, ¡Ja! Si lo hubiera sabido en ese momento. En su memoria, él le había mostrado su deseo de robarle el corazón. Desafío, le había llamado. ¿No le bastaba con el zeppelín?

William ya era hombre muerto desde que él se fue. Pero también era hombre orgulloso y antes muerto que darle a Lewis lo que quería. Antes, literalmente, muerto.

Existía una posibilidad que prefirió pasar por alto. Quizás había tenido algún infortunio en el camino y se vio obligado a tardar diez días más en regresar. Quizás. Pero ya no podía confiar en él. Nunca debió confiar en él.

― Willy...

― Una semana te esperé. No pensabas volver, ¿Cierto? ―se esforzó en no levantar la voz. Sus hermanas estaban durmiendo. ― ¿No? Por supuesto que no.

― Pero... Aquí estoy.

― Por las razones equivocadas.

― Siempre por las razones equivocadas.

William estaba arrebujado contra la pared. Se le pasó por la mente la daga guardada en la cómoda, pero no se atrevió ni se atrevería a esgrimirla. Solo le quedaba pretender que la siguiente charla fuera agradable para recordarla en el más allá como la última. Comprendió que sus ganas de llorar era el terror de morir.

Lewis se acercó a la cama y prendió la vela. Las sombras jugaban con su rostro, volviéndolo más desagradable de lo que nunca fue. Nunca lo había sido hasta ahora. Incluso si jamás volvía, no lo hubiera odiado tanto como en aquel presente, porque ahora estaba allí, y se iba a excusar y eso generaría odio. Si es que se tomaba la molestia de excusarse. Si es que tenía una excusa.

― ¿Quieres saber sobre las razones equivocadas?

― ¿Por qué no vas al grano? Vienes por mi corazón.

― Sí ―admitió él― pero no por las razones equivocadas que tú crees que...

― Siempre te ha llamado el oro ―lo interrumpió―. Puedes encontrarlo en cualquier parte, déjame en paz.

― Willy...

Tuvo la intención de replicar, de pedirle por favor que no lo llamase así, de que se fuera. Pero la agonía volvió y sólo atinó a gemir de dolor. Los ataques ocurrían más seguidos cuando se angustiaba. Se aferró a las mantas, contrayendo todos sus músculos involuntariamente y trató de mantenerse quieto hasta que el tormento cesara. Antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, vio el rostro consternado de Lewis envuelto en incertidumbre. Era la primera vez que presenciaba uno de sus ataques. William tosió sangre otra vez y contuvo otra queja, buscando aire entre el la constipación y el pánico, hasta que, a duras penas, pasó. Pero el dolor continuaba presente y tuvo que escupir el resto de sangre y bilis que tenía en la boca, porque de todas formas sus sábanas ya estaban arruinadas y el sabor amargo era peor.

Cuando abrió los ojos, halló a Lewis atónito. Estaba sentado a su lado, con las manos en el aire como si se propusiera reaccionar sin atreverse a hacerlo. Tan valiente y tan en vano. ¿Por qué se preocupaba? ¿Por qué era tan sincera su pena? ¿Por qué sentía lástima por él?

― Hazme el favor y vete ―suplicó con un hilo de voz raspándole la garganta.

― No ―carraspeó él―, te estás muriendo.

― Lo sé ―suspiró, ya no tenía fuerzas para ser sarcástico.

― De verdad te estás muriendo.

No parecía entenderlo. La escasa luz acentuaba su expresión confundida, como si no lo creyera. Bueno, no todo el mundo arriesga su vida para hacer un robo millonario por diversión, al menos no él. A menos no que su vida de verdad estuviera en juego.

Lewis rebuscó entre sus miles de bolsillos de manera torpe, sacando un pequeño frasco. Extendió sus manos hacia él, pero William trató de empujarlo lejos. No quería que lo tocara. No parecía haber un acuerdo en sus opiniones, porque Lewis era más fuerte y lo forzó en contra de su voluntad.

― Basta ―quiso gritar, pero estaba muy acobardado y asustado como para darle ímpetu.

Siguió luchando lastimosamente, pero para Lewis no era más que una simple molestia. No podía presentarle pelea. Qué vergüenza. Se estaba rindiendo.

Lewis abrió su camisa impaciente, pero botón por botón. Quitó la placa metálica, y cuando trató de impedirlo, lo apartó con un gesto suave, desganado. Como si William sólo fuera un estorbo en su nuevo plan. ¡Se trataba de su vida! Quería luchar por ella, pero no pudo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Escaparse? ¿Cómo lo lograría si el temblor en sus piernas no cesaba?

Cuando desprendió la lámina, se dio por muerto. Sabía que moriría cualquier día de estos, en cualquier momento. Pero nunca creyó que involucraría un segundo, mucho menos a él. No a él. Pero era Lewis Lightfield, Lew, quien tanteaba su corazón, con cuidado de no tocar ningún órgano. Luego de su asombro repentino, se inclinó sobre su pecho y presionó. William se quedó sin aire y boqueó inútilmente, inmóvil. Lewis introdujo el frasquito en su pecho y se tomó unos minutos antes de retirarlo y esperar.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y se preguntó si era muy ingenuo pensar que lo estaba salvando. O aún era muy tonto como para discernir intenciones ajenas.

Abrió los ojos cuando todos los dolores se esfumaron. Yacía acostado en la cama y su amigo o traidor no le sacaba la vista de encima. Se reincorporó y comenzó a toser con vehemencia hasta que el pecho empezó a arderle, pero de manera diferente. Eran sólo los pulmones los que estaban mal y Lewis lo percibió.

― Tienes que ir a un doctor.

― ¿Qué me hiciste?

― Te salvé. ―Frunció el ceño― No, no lo hice. Todavía estás enfermo.

― Pero, ¿Qué hiciste? ―reiteró.

― Lo que prometí. Pero no es suficiente, tienes un corazón de vapor que estaba roto y debes tener los pulmones llenos de vapor.

¿Vapor? Nunca se le había ocurrido. ¡Claro! No eran ataques de pánico. Era un dolor físico y real.

― Tienes que ir a un doctor ―repitió, aferrándose con fuerza a sus brazos como si fuera a zamarrearlo―. Tienes que vivir. Tú tienes miles de cosas por vivir.

Notó un toque de desesperación en sus palabras. Se removió, echándose para atrás.

― Me estás haciendo daño.

Lewis lo soltó despacio.

Extrañamente, se sentía más relajado, pero muy fatigado. Quería dormir y recuperar las energías que había perdido por la inquietud, el enojo y la angustia causada por el joven aquí presente. Joven que veía sinceramente preocupado por él. No obstante, no se dejaría engañar otra vez. No tan fácil.

Lo miró con recelo, como si quisiera echarlo de su hogar a las patadas. Nunca se animaría a hacer tal cosa, pero esperaba que captara su deseo.

En vez de eso, borbotó explicaciones.

― Podría darte mil excusas de por qué no vine, pero todas son mi culpa. Iba a venir, eso lo juro, pero nunca imagine que estarías tan grave.  Pero juro que iba a volver. Me has ayudado y me has dado una confianza que nunca nadie me dio jamás. Nadie confía en mí.

― Yo tampoco.

― No sabía cómo manejarlo. Lo siento. Pero ahora sí, he venido y seguiré viniendo.

La afirmación estaba hecha de honestidad pura, pero era insuficiente. Lewis no podía entender que él tenía que consensuar todas las decisiones que lo incluyeran. Sólo quería meterlo en sus líos, en sus robos, en su vida, y eso no funcionaba así. Y no tenía por qué presenciar el momento en que se diera cuenta que esto ya no era un juego de piratas y tesoros.

― No quiero que vengas.

Lewis era una persona del exterior. Estaba siempre en constante movimiento, sacudiendo los pies, cambiando de posición sus manos, yendo de expresión en expresión. Estos gestos propios de él se maximizaban ahora que estaba preocupado y le trasmitía la ansiedad. ¿Que se quedara quieto era mucho pedir? Pero a la preocupación le sumó cierto fastidio que lo pilló desprevenido.

― El problema es que buscas que alguien te deje un anticipo cuando lo que yo te ofrezco no es material.

― ¿Y qué me estás ofreciendo? ¿Confianza? ―Se burló, ya sintiéndose lo suficientemente fuerte como hacerlo―. Porque eso ya lo perdiste.

― Te estoy ofreciendo lo que tú quieras.

Qué quería era una buena pregunta. Era evidente que, más allá del riesgo que suponía para su salud, el que nunca llegara le afectó más de lo que hubiera querido. Tal vez él era lo que necesitaba para desequilibrar su vida aburrida de comerciante huérfano que tiene dos bocas que alimentar, sin contar la suya. El extremismo y el riesgo que representaba Lewis Lightfield lo había despertado de un letargo de depresión incipiente por la muerte de su madre, del que ni siquiera tenía conciencia. Y por más que los hechos fueron por el lado erróneo y en contra de lo que haría un buen caballero, fue casi obligatorio para arrebatarle una sonrisa cómplice y valerosa.

Entonces, ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué era lo que fallaba?

― Quiero que no me mientas ―vaciló, escéptico hasta el final de los tiempos.

― No lo hago.

Hubo un silencio y una tensión demás. William supo que tenía la palabra final. Reflexionó un poco sobre ello y se resguardó en la nada. No sabía qué decirle. Pero Lewis sí.

― Si el problema es la confianza, puedo volver a ganármela, ¿No es así? ―William asintió lentamente con suspicacia― Bien. Ah, bien. Mañana podemos ir a donde almaceno todas estas ―levantó el frasco vacío―. Y podemos pasear por la ciudad.

― Quizás, si está soleado... ―dejó abierta la posibilidad, con la esperanza de otra oportunidad.

Él soltó una sonrisa instantánea al oír la respuesta. Se levantó con gracia e hizo una reverencia.

― Nos vemos, Willy.

― Eso espero ―dijo, sin malicia.

Abolló sus sábanas sucias, una acción que pareció detener la partida del ladrón. Se recostó, haciendo tiempo a que el intruso se fuera y así poder apagar la vela. Pero en vez de retirarse, regresó a él. Desabrochó la capa oscura que había llevado puesta desde el día en que se era un fugitivo, para camuflarse en la noche de quienes los reconocieran como conspiradores. La misma capa con la que robó. Con esa capa pesada lo cobijó con cariño y se despidió con un beso sobre su mejilla.

Luego, desapareció.

Al día siguiente, todo tenía la sensación vaga de un sueño demasiado vívido. Pero no lo fue. El bienestar corría por sus venas y trazaba salud en su corazón. Era agradable no haber tosido ni una vez en toda la mañana. Debía decirle a Winnie que dejara de buscar, que estaba curado y que, de alguna manera, todo iría mejor. Además, supo que el caballero de sombrero de copa elegante lo contrataría. Lo supo, como una corazonada en la que ponía todas sus apuestas. Iba a venir porque su más distinguido zeppelín fue robado y necesitaba mantener su renombre y absurda aristocracia con un transporte gigante, más de fachada que para el verdadero trabajo. Necesitaría otro, uno más grande y hermoso, más extravagante que el anterior. Y su tienda familiar seguía teniendo su importancia. Confiaba en que lo vería otra vez durante la semana para encargarle la tela que cubriría de plata, oro o quién sabe qué lujo, el nuevo zeppelín. El Plata Celestial partía muy pocas veces del puerto y daba la impresión de que sólo servía para exhibirse y para que su dueño se pavoneara en él como si fuera el rey del mundo. Y el único que podía darse ese gusto ahora era Lewis Lightfield.

Él llegó recién pasado el mediodía. Las campanillas lo anunciaron, resonando alegremente por toda la tienda. Tenía la misma sonrisa bonachona y el cabello rubio alborotado, los rulos casi formando rizos desprolijos que nunca quedarían de mal gusto en su persona. Porque era así de sencillo en aspecto, nunca perdiendo ese aire de gato majestuoso y caprichoso, en los buenos y en los malos sentidos.

― Buenos días, Willy. ¿Te has asomado afuera hoy? ―preguntó casualmente, apoyando un brazo sobre el mostrador, un viejo gesto como hábito.

― Buen día. No, no he salido...

― ¡Buen día! Exactamente. Es un buen día. Está soleado.

Como si hubiera sido una clave, William asintió y le dijo a Wendolyn que se ocupara de la tienda, que tenía que salir a hacer unos recados. Sus hermanas nunca se enteraron que estuvieron involucrados en el robo, pero algo sospechaban en su cambio de actitudes y humores, y en el de su salud. Pero ninguna dijo nada; una siguió investigando posibles conocidos de su madre y la otra dando repetidas puntadas a un harapo.

Efectivamente, el sol estaba en lo más alto de un cielo con pinceladas de nube, pequeños retazos alargados en el cielo que sólo embellecían con formas sutiles el celeste brillante del cielo. La tarde ofrecía un día maravilloso y lo tomó como un buen augurio.

Supo que el día de hoy iba a perdonar a Lewis. Por ser un ladrón, por ser un desconsiderado, por chantajearlo, por llegar tarde. Porque, al menos, no había llegado demasiado tarde. No iba a guardar rencor eternamente, aunque la confianza era algo dañado que tardaría más que un frasquito para ser reparado. Mil frasquitos quizás bastaran. El tiempo bastaría, ahora que sabía que el tiempo no iba a matarlo.

― ¿Qué hiciste con el premio? ―le preguntó, curioso.

Era arriesgado hablar del Plata Celestial cuando había tantos guardias buscando al culpable hasta en los más pequeños de los callejones. Pero buscaban a un sospechoso, no a dos amigos que paseaban en un día soleado, a la vista de todos.

― Está bien guardado ―le aseguró, guiñándole un ojo.

Iba a continuar, pero hubo un fallo en su conjetura. Al parecer, a la vista de todos seguía siendo a la vista de todos. También, al parecer, había subestimado a los guardias.

Lewis fue arrancado de su lado. Pasmado, se giró para encontrarse con dos guardias que lo tenían agarrado de los brazos. Uno le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, y aunque él hizo una mueca de dolor, no cesó de intentar escaparse.

― ¡Tú, maldita rata mugrienta! No te escaparás otra vez.

Por supuesto. Nunca contaron con que alguien viera la cara de Lewis. Él no se había cubierto durante el robo, pero si todo salía bien, no haría falta, porque estaría arriba del zeppelín antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Tampoco se encargaron del testigo mal calculado en el plan, a aquel que él arrojó al agua. Pero el ladrón siempre iba de incógnito, ¿Dónde...? La capa se la había dado a William la noche anterior. Y por más que tuviera otras ropas, los cinturones llenos de bolsillos seguían siendo lo más destacable en su imagen. Qué descuido. Que torpeza más problemática. Una dulce acción convertida en condena era en todo lo que podía pensar.

Los guardias lo trasladaban a rastras, él todavía luchando. Nadie reparó en el flacucho de cabello color fuego que estaba plantado en el medio de la calle. Porque el flacucho alguna vez se había convertido en el anzuelo perfecto, donde la noche ocultaba el rojo de su cabello, los googles y el pañuelo su rostro y su vestimenta le daba una identidad totalmente diferente. Pero ese tipo de flacucho existió una vez para nunca volver a aparecer, y nadie se fijó en él, por más expuesto que estuviera.

Los dueños de las tiendas y los niños que jugaban en la calle se aglomeraron a fisgonear indiscretamente. William lanzó su cuerpo para adelante, decidido inconscientemente a seguirlo.

― ¡NO! ―Gritó Lewis y tuvo la sensación de que se dirigía a él― BUSCA A MCHERNIE, A VICTORIA, BUSCA A...

Lo golpearon otra vez, haciéndolo callar. Desaparecieron en la calle siguiente y William se quedó petrificado un momento. La muchedumbre rumoreaba incongruencias, ¿Qué sabrían ellos? ¡Nada! Tenía miedo y una anciana lo miraba desde un balcón. Un malcriado lo empujó, para luego decepcionarse al ver que la riña ya había terminado.

McHernie y Victoria. Mujeres con el nombre Victoria eran infinitas, en cambio, conocía a un sólo McHernie. Aquel viejo con el que Winnie había hablado, el antiguo amigo de su madre. McHernie era su nombre, estaba seguro.

Por más que supiera su nombre, continuó siguiendo a los guardias a una distancia prudente, tanto que a en varias ocasiones pensó que los había perdido. Después de encrucijadas, idas y vueltas, terminaron en la prisión que quedaba del otro lado del puerto. Una vez que los vio entrar y se aseguró que se quedaban allí, se metió en el taller de un pintor a fingir aprecio por el arte para hacer tiempo. Cuando lo consideró adecuado, salió en busca de Lewis.

Aun estaba muy asustado. Las piernas le temblaban cuando cruzó la pesada puerta de madera para enfrentarse a cinco guardias. Sintió cierto alivio al no reconocer a ninguno, y que fuera reciproco. Uno de ellos se le acercó, amenazante. Era el doble de cuerpo que él, pero no más alto. De todas formas, ese guardia podía hacerle añicos los huesos en un segundo sin siquiera tocar su arma.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― Hum- Que-quería ver a uno de los... a un joven que detuvieron hace poco. Por favor. Señor.

― ¡Vete de aquí! ―le gruñó alguien desde atrás.

― No está detenido, está encarcelado ―le dijo con hostilidad el guardia que lo recibió―. Vete si no quieres terminar como él.

William no discutió. Salió porque tenía otra opción: encontrar al viejo señor McHernie.

Regresó a la tienda corriendo, pero Winnie no estaba allí. Wendolyn le dijo que estaba buscando algún medicamento para su salud y criticó su extraño comportamiento. "Algo está ocurriendo y no nos has contado". Lo único que le contestó fue una súplica. Cuando Winnie volviera, tenía que ser avisado inmediatamente. Mientras tanto, se encerró en su habitación.

Se envolvió en la capa de Lewis y se acurrucó en una esquina. Interrogó a su mente en busca de respuestas. ¿Qué tendría que ver el viejo señor McHernie? ¿Quién era Victoria? ¿Qué les diría? ¿Ellos serían quienes lo rescataran de la cárcel? ¿O serían familiares? ¿Será el viejo señor McHernie su abuelo y Victoria su hermana? ¿Su madre, su tía, su prometida?

Se adormiló en signos de pregunta. Entrada la noche, lo despertaron los golpes en la puerta. Winnie había vuelto, sin noticias, mas no era lo que le preocupaba hoy.

― Necesito la dirección del viejo McHernie ―la abordó ni bien puso un pie dentro de la tienda.

― ¿La dirección? ¿Para qué?

― Es para un asunto urgente.

― No sé dónde vive, solo conozco dónde trabaja. Está en la avenida Kenshinton, tienen una estatuilla en la vidriera que destaca mucho. Y está el nombre del viejo McHernie en la puerta, pero, ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

― ¡Gracias!

Corrió a la habitación y buscó un abrigo. Lo mejor que podía ponerse era la capa de Lewis y no lo pensó dos veces antes de cubrirse con ella. Era ideal para camuflarse. Sin saber por qué, se enganchó la daga que guardaba en la cómoda. No planeaba usarla bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero le daba infructuosa seguridad.

― ¿Te vas? ―inquirió Wendolyn, con cierto desconcierto.

― Sí.

― ¿Volverás para la cena? ―indagó Winnie.

― No lo sé. No me esperen hoy.

Con toda franqueza, no sabía qué debía decirles y qué no. Tampoco sabía qué hallaría esta noche. Podría ser todo, podría no volver hasta el día siguiente, o podría no ser nada y que el viejo no supiera nada. Que jamás encontrara a una tal Victoria involucrada con un criminal. A menos de que fueran personas cercanas, nadie arriesgaría su pellejo por alguien que le dio un golpe tan grande al hombre más poderoso del pueblo, mucho menos si había caído.

En el camino meditó sobre qué tan grave sería si no moviera un músculo para ayudar a Lewis. Su existencia sería más sencilla, claro está. Pero había dos asuntos a considerar: Lewis sabía cómo arreglar su corazón y había una culpa con la cual lidiar. No sólo era la culpa por ignorar sus últimos deseos en libertad, tampoco se sentía cómodo con la idea de que estaba haciendo _lo mismo que él había hecho_. No quería fomentar un lazo de pequeñas venganzas por algo que ya era parte del pasado.

" _McHernie_ " no era más que un comercio de baratijas y antigüedades, pero tenían muchos objetos que despertaban la curiosidad. Estaba lleno de cacharros que, aunque no supiera qué era o para qué servía, si tuviera dinero, los hubiera comprado.

El viejo McHernie se levantó de su banquito cuando lo vio entrar. Era un anciano de talante amable, combinando con el sitio acogedor. Se acercó indeciso, sin saber por dónde comenzar.

― Buenas noches, ¿Qué busca, muchacho? ¿Algún regalo para su prometida? ¿Tal vez necesite...?

― No, no, eh, no vengo como cliente. Eh, sí, buenas noches. Hum...

― ¿Qué busca entonces, muchacho? ―el viejo cambió su postura, tomando un aire más profesional.

Si este hombre conocía a su madre, aventuraba que no todas sus transacciones eran precisamente ortodoxas. Si a eso le sumaba que el contacto de Lewis lo había conseguido a través de él, era probable que todo lo que viera no fuera más que una fachada. Debía ser cauteloso.

― Vengo de parte de Lewis Lightfield.

― ¿Lightfield? ¿Qué quiere ese chico? ―No había cariño en ninguna de sus palabras.

― Está en la cárcel.

― ¿Y?

Aquello lo pilló desprevenido. La indiferencia no era algo que consideró como posibilidad.

― No lo sé, se-señor. Él sólo me dijo que lo buscara.

― Pues no sé qué espera de mí. Si está en la cárcel, se lo merece.

Dejó muy en claro en la actitud y en el tono de voz que no pensaba hacer nada por él. Solo quedaba una última cosa que podía hacer por Lewis.

― De casualidad, ¿Conoce a una tal Victoria?

El rostro del viejo se transfiguró en un santiamén. Volvió a ser el anciano amable que lo recibió segundos antes. Estiró sus arrugadas facciones para formar una sonrisa descolorida y se apoyó contra el banquito.

― Supongo que te refieres a Victoria Verney. ¿Qué necesitas de ella?

Comprendió que McHernie era un puente de información. Lewis había gritado su nombre para hallar al segundo nombre. ¿Era para no decir su apellido, para protegerla del gentío chismoso o para que el mismo William pisara sobre seguro? No tenía idea.

― Necesito saber cómo encontrarla.

El viejo no dijo nada más. Se despegó del banquito con un letargo avejentado y buscó una hoja y una pluma. Escribió una dirección y se la entregó.

― Muchas gracias, señor.

― McHernie está bien, muchacho. No hay de qué.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero su voz irrumpió sus acciones.

― Acaso... ¿Acaso te conozco?

― No me conoce.

― Pero de algún lado... ―insistió.

― Soy William Woodgate. Usted conoce a mi madre.

No le dio tiempo para contestar. Salió a la calle, dejando atrás una exclamación de "¡Oh, Lady Woodgate...!". No conocía el lugar al que se refería el trozo de papel, lo que le indicaba que sería un largo viaje. Buscó un carruaje que lo llevara hasta su destino, mientras hacía conjeturas sobre la mujer misteriosa.

El cochero conocía la zona, pero discutieron un rato sobre el costo del viaje. William no tenía dinero encima. Intentó regatear, incluso que le fiara, mas nada le importaba al cochero la prisa que tuviera.

― Sin dinero no hay viaje.

Se mantuvo inerte frente del cochero, con los hombros y la mirada gacha. Si regresaba y quitaba dinero de su negocio sería una pérdida significativa en días de miseria, y una pérdida de tiempo. El cochero hizo un ademán de echarlo. Cuando William se movió, la funda de la daga golpeó contra su muslo. La desenvainó en seguida y, al principio, el cochero se asustó, interpretando su rapidez como una amenaza y no como simple apuro.

― ¿Sirve para pagar el viaje? ―preguntó con humildad, entregando la daga pasivamente para que no hubiera malentendidos.

El hombre la examinó; o sabía sobre fraguar y forjar metales o pretendía saberlo haciéndose el exigente. Al final, suspiró de mala gana.

― Está bien, solo de ida.

― Ida y vuelta ―demandó.

El cochero masculló una afirmación y se subió a la parte delantera.

El viaje fue largo. Más de dos horas, menos de tres. Pasó ese tiempo mirando los paisajes por la ventanilla, empero el aburrimiento lo atacaba constantemente. Estaba muy ansioso como para permanecer en la misma posición. Daba vueltas en el reducido espacio, corría las cortinas, paisaje, paisaje, cerraba las cortinas, pensaba. Luego, todo de nuevo. Y a pesar de que en retrospectiva, no era mucho rato, los minutos se le hicieron eternos. Cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo, casi brincó de su asiento hacia afuera.

― No voy a tardar mucho ―le avisó.

No era una mentira del todo. ¿Era mentira si no sabía la verdad? Tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar.

Estaba entre ambos pueblos, el suyo y el siguiente. En el medio no había campo ni llanura desértica, sino casas de lo más lujosas. Nada de comercios, solo viviendas. Por lo que había oído, casi la mitad de ellas estaban deshabitadas. Ante él se erigía una gran casona antigua, de marrones y blancos impecables. Todas las ventanas estaban iluminadas a pesar de las altas horas. Se acercó con indecisa decisión y golpeó la pesada aldaba.

Estuvo a punto de tocar otra vez cuando oyó los pasos. Detrás de la puerta apareció una mujer esbelta y hermosa. Un sombrero de copa lleno de detalles a la moda de engranajes tapaba parte de su rostro, pero no las facciones bellas y angulosas. El cabello cobrizo le caía en forma de bucles sobre los hombros, reposando sobre los pechos. La luz de la vela que traía jugaba con el color pálido de su vestido, del cual no podía asegurar exactamente de qué color era: borgoña o beige oscuro.

― Ehm, ¿Victoria Verney? ―preguntó, tratando de no adelantar conclusiones.

― A veces. ¿Vienes de parte de Lewis?

― ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―dijo, perplejo.

― La capa. ¿Quieres pasar?

Oh, la capa. La había olvidado. Se cubrió con ella, como si fuera una manta.

Asintió y entró a la casona, que era tan parafernalia en su interior como en su exterior. Siguió a la mujer hasta el salón, donde se acomodaron en sillones mullidos. Había una taza en la mesa y ella le ofreció un té. No debía, no estaba para las visitas amistosas, pero aceptó. De verdad le apetecía uno. No comía nada desde el mediodía y la ansiedad le quemó los nervios, por lo tanto, relajarse y tener algo caliente en el estómago sonaba estupendo.

Una vez que la taza humeaba entre sus dedos, se dispuso a hablar. Como ocurrió con el viejo McHernie, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

― Lewis Lightfield está en la cárcel ―empezó, igual a la última vez.

― ¿En serio? ¡Dios mío! ―lanzó una carcajada que lo descolocó totalmente― ¡Qué gracia! Una lástima, ciertamente.

― Hum.

No sabía qué contestar a eso. Tampoco estaba seguro de qué relación tenía ella con Lewis, pero sospechaba que era la misma que la del viejo McHernie.

― ¿Y por qué estás aquí? Me imagino que no eres sólo un mensajero.

No supo qué contestarle. La franqueza era lo único que tenía.

― Lewis me dijo que te buscase. Antes de que se lo llevaran.

― ¿Eres el chico del corazón defectuoso? ―adivinó ella, entre contenta y fría.

Era muy complicado entender qué pensaba o qué sentía la señorita o señora Victoria. Todo en ella era dual. No podía determinar si era una jovencita de su edad o una señora; tampoco comprendía si le preocupaba lo de Lewis o simplemente le parecía gracioso. O ambos. Cada gesto que hacía era extraño y le transmitía vicisitudes opuestas que convivían a la perfección en ella, que la convertían en un libro fascinante, pero no entendía el idioma en que estaba escrito.

― Sí, soy yo.

― ¡Ah! Lo hubieras dicho antes. Ven, por aquí.

Se puso de pie y salió la habitación. Se tomó el té de tres tragos y dejó la taza a un lado para no perderse. La casa, con sus altos techos e inmensas paredes llenas de cuadros, le daban la impresión de que se perdería en un pestañeo.

Victoria lo llevó hasta un cuarto a oscuras lleno de sombras indistinguibles. Le dijo que esperara en la puerta con la vela, y eso hizo. Al cabo de unos minutos arrastraba hacia él un cofre de mediano tamaño, limpio y demasiado común, que desencajaba con el lujo de la casa.

― Esto es lo que Lewis dejó para ti. No puedo ofrecerte nada más. Llévatelo. Eso es todo, ¿Está bien? Asumo que tienes la dirección. Me gustaría mucho que me mantuvieras informada sobre el paradero de Lewis, si es que le sucede algo.

― Estaría encantado, pero cuando fui a verlo me echaron inmediatamente.

― ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué pensarían de alguien como tú? ―exclamó― Debes ir vestido como todo un caballero, para que no malentiendan tu visita.

El consejo tenía sentido. Con la pinta que había aparecido en la prisión, parecía más un criminal pobre que un humilde mercader. Lo tendría en cuenta para el futuro.

William no resistió la tentación de abrir el cofre. Se agachó y levantó la tapa para descubrir cientos de frasquitos con aquel líquido oscuro que una noche atrás le había salvado la vida. Eso quería decir... ¿La última voluntad desesperada de Lewis había sido para cumplir su promesa y no para salvarse a sí mismo? Se quedó embobado mirando los frasquitos. Eran todos idénticos y podría vivir al menos diez años de aquel recurso que para él no era menos que el oro.

Victoria lo observó con curiosidad.

― ¿Tienen utilidad? Lewis no me dio explicaciones. Yo sólo tenía que guardar el cofre.

― Sí, tiene utilidad. Gracias.

― Muy bien. Te acompaño a la puerta. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un buen cochero? El cofre es pesado.

En efecto, acarrearlo hasta la salida significaba un gran esfuerzo. Pretendió lo contrario, por puro orgullo, mas a sabiendas que fuerte no era.

― No, gracias. Afuera hay..., me están esperando ―desistió.

No obstante, Victoria sonrió con ironía cuando no hallaron a nadie en la calle. ¡Hijo de puta! La deshonestidad era, en definitiva, uno de los defectos que más odiaba, además de su capacidad ingenua de ser engañado por los sinvergüenzas.

― ¿Te importa si reconsidero la oferta? ―suspiró con resignación.

― Para nada.

Los establos que poseía estaban al nivel del resto de la residencia. Despertó al cochero y entre los dos subieron el cofre al coche y se despidió de Victoria, la mujer misteriosa. El carruaje tirado por caballos arrancó su carrera de vuelta hacia su hogar. Más relajado y cansado, aprovechó el regreso para descansar y dormitar de a ratos, pero era incapaz de dormir al sentirse alerta. Aun así, agradeció que las dos horas y tanto pasaran más veloces que en la ida.

Apareció en su casa cuando el cielo empezaba a esclarecer. Lo primero que hizo fue guardar el cofre con sumo cuidado, puesto a que su futuro dependía literalmente de su contenido. Muerto de hambre, se sirvió una cena muy lejos del horario convencional, más cercano a un desayuno. Se acostó en la cama agotado; al día siguiente concluiría con las cuestiones referidas a Lewis Lightfield.

Wendolyn lo despertó tarde entre quejas que no quería oír.

― Quieras o no, tenemos que mantener un negocio. No puedes darte por vencido sólo porque creas que ya eres hombre muerto. No lo eres, así que levántate y ayúdame con los clientes.

― No soy hombre muerto. Ya no estoy enfermo.

― Muy bien, esa es la actitud. Vístete y ve al mostrador.

Por supuesto que iba vestirse. Buscó ropajes de alta costura para el cometido del día. No tenía más que dos prendas dignas, y una de ellas ni siquiera le quedaba. Era de su difunto padre, mucho más corpulento que él. Al quedarle holgada perdía su elegancia, por lo que se reducía a una sola opción: una camisa de seda y accesorios lujosos. No tenía sombreros de copa como los grandes señores, pero con un reloj de bolsillo dorado, un cinturón de cuero con hebilla de oro y un chaleco limpio de calidad debería bastar. La imagen que el espejo le devolvía mostraba a un hombre suficientemente decente, ¡Hasta podría hacerse pasar por un burgués exitoso! Se arregló el cabello y estuvo listo.

No necesitaría dagas esta vez, tan sólo un modesto regalo que ya tenía preparado en el bolsillo. Ya estaba listo para partir.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Wendolyn, asombrada por el atuendo inusual.

No tuvo oportunidad de contestar, había un cliente que atender. Y qué cliente. El señor de sombrero de copa estaba frente a él. Tuvo la esperanza alguna vez de que ese hombre volvería, en especial después del robo. Pero no había sopesado el terror de ser descubierto. Era ridículo, ya que ese hombre no presenció el hurto, pero el temor no siempre es razonable.

― Bu... buenos días―atajó a decir.

― Buenos días serán para usted ―resopló con disimulo.

― Hum. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?

Reprimió una sonrisa cuando el hombre se paseó nerviosamente por la tienda. El terror fue decreciendo a medida que era opacado por una altiva suficiencia. Al final, Lewis y William no eran muy diferentes. El robo tenía un toque de perfección del cual se llevaba la mayor parte del mérito. Estar con un arrogante aristócrata económico y sentirse superior a él era una parte de sí mismo que no conocía, pero tampoco despreciaba. Sin duda no dejaban de ser más que pensamientos, no volvería a tocar algo que no le pertenecía ni a conspirar en contra de nadie. Pero a pesar de lo pasado, podía ayudar a este hombre: cooperando en el reemplazo del Plata Celestial.

― Quiero construir un zeppelín que haga historia. El Oro del Cielo será el sueño inalcanzable del mundo entero y tú te encargarás de las telas y las costuras.

― Será un honor ―asintió, sonriente.

Le arregló una cita para dedicarse por completo en las planificaciones del nuevo zeppelín después de que terminara su horario de trabajo, alegando que tenía un encargo que terminar antes de que finalizara la jornada. El señor (llamado Cornelius Cornwall) estuvo muy de acuerdo y prometió entregarle los contactos de otros trabajadores para llevar a cabo el diseño. Mencionó algo sobre una "remuneración importante". Palabras del mismo Cornwall.

Pasados los diez minutos desde que se fue, y haciendo oídos sordos a la alegría de su hermana, salió sin avisarle para ir a ver Lewis. Temía que le dijeran algo en la prisión, que lo echaran o que lo encerraran, pero los temores y miedos que había pasado en las últimas horas habían sido tantos que ya estaba perdiendo la facultad de asustarse con facilidad. Eso era bueno, ¿No?

Sus preocupaciones fueron en vano. No reconoció a la mayoría de los guardias, y a los que sí, no le prestaron atención a su presencia. Habló con uno de ellos que se mostró bastante servicial. Victoria tenía razón. La imagen era lo que realmente importaba.

Lo condujo por un pasillo semi vacío. Era una prisión pequeña, que alojaba transitoriamente a criminales menores. Por eso le extrañaba que Lewis estuviera allí. No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si lo condenaban como un criminal mayor o si el señor Cornwall pedía la horca. No, alejó esos pensamientos inmediatamente. No tenían pruebas, ¿Cierto? No las tenían.

Hacia el fondo del pasillo, se encontraba tras las rejas un joven de cabellos rubios alborotados y semblante pálido, caminando en círculos por el reducido espacio. Volteó hacia ellos y el rostro se le iluminó al verlos, como si William y el guardia fueran sus mejores amigos. William quizás lo fuera. El guardia le dijo que solo tenía quince minutos y los dejó a solas.

― ¡Willy! ―suspiró con alivio.

― Lew ―saludó― ¿Cómo has estado? ―sonrió, burlándose sin malicia.

― ¡Ja! Qué gracioso. La falta de libertad me asfixia.

Podía imaginárselo. Lewis era una persona con alas, fuere una paloma blanca o un cuervo, precisaba libre albedrio como cualquiera necesitaría el aire para vivir. Lewis se acercó y se aferró a los barrotes. Era penoso verlo así. No podía hacer nada al respecto.

― Fui a ver a Victoria.

― ¿Encontraste a Victoria Vogham?

"A veces."

― Sí.

― ¿Te dio el cofre?

― Sí.

― ¿Confías en mí?

― Sí.

Lewis soltó los barrotes y se mostró complacido. Era bueno ver en él gestos que le hicieran olvidar la miseria que había en su entorno. La prisión era una porquería.

― Tienes que sacarme de aquí ―murmuró Lewis.

William frunció el ceño. Eso no era parte del trato. Eso no era algo que estaba en sus manos. Negó con ímpetu, dejando en claro que _no podía_.

― ¡Sí! ―masculló con desesperación―. Tú puedes idear algún plan. Estoy seguro que puedes.

― ¿De cuantos años es la condena?

― De ninguno si me escapo contigo.

Sonrió. Por un instante pudo visualizarlo: marcharse, para siempre, en el Plata Celestial, lejos, y nunca volver a tocar tierra definitivamente. Pero no era más que un bonito sueño. La realidad era más complicada.

― ¿Cuántos?

― Seis años. No tienen pruebas.

― No las tienen ―coincidió.

Hubo un silencio que William aprovechó para develar su presente. Tomó su mano a través de las rejas y depositó en su palma un significativo objeto. No hacían falta pruebas para que Cornwall encerrara a Lewis. Nadie lo discutiría, nadie de relevancia reclamaría o lucharía por él. William no era de relevancia. Tampoco arriesgaría nada por nadie si no había vidas en riesgo. A menos de que castigaran su crimen con la horca, no haría nada al respecto. Y si no habían anunciado un castigo mortal por el robo, no habría dicho castigo, como tampoco existía la necesidad de rescatarlo.

Lewis Lightfield lo comprendió muy bien al ver la moneda de grabado extraño que alguna vez le había entregado a William para taimarlo. Esa moneda pasó de representar una mentira a una disculpa por las acciones venideras. O la falta de ellas.

― Lo siento.

William comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. El guardia lo esperaba al final del pasillo. No dio más de dos pasos que escuchó el ruego de un ave en su jaula.

― No, mierda, ¡Willy! ¡Willy, no te vayas! ¡Por favor! ¡Espera!

― Esperaré ―le aseguró―. Seis años, esperaré.

Dejó la promesa que no necesitaba ningún anticipo, sólo confianza. Era una promesa que no compraría con ninguna moneda, con ningún frasquito ni con ningún zeppelín de plata. Era una promesa que, mientras su corazón a vapor siguiera latiendo, cumpliría.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, mi primer original. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.
> 
> ¡Esta historia me dio tantos problemas! Entre todas las veces que se me borraron las correcciones (unas tres o cuatro veces, volverlo a corregir era horrible) y todas las investigaciones que hice por la época y blah, blah... Y al final, valió la pena tenerlo lindo y terminado.
> 
> Al ser mi primer original, me encantaría recibir sus opiniones y/o críticas contructivas de la historia. Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer~
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a Lette por ayudarme a hacer las correcciones finales~
> 
> .
> 
> Por supuesto, el cuento está lleno de metáforas. Son libres de darles el significado que quieran.
> 
> .
> 
> (Por favor, no distribuir sin mi consentimiento. Gracias.)


End file.
